Como conquistei o Justin Bieber
by galatena
Summary: História real escrita pela ex-namorada do Justin Bieber, Michelle de Beaumont, que ele conheceu em um tour na França. Os dois moram em países diferentes e por isso ficaram juntos por pouco tempo. Aqui ela conta como conseguiu conquistar o Justin Bieber. Traduzida do francês e postada por mim com autorização da autora. Qualquer sugestão pra melhorar a tradução podem me enviar.


Como conquistei o Justin Bieber

História real escrita pela ex-namorada do Justin Bieber, Michelle de Beaumont*, que ele conheceu em um tour na França.

Os dois moram em países diferentes e por isso ficaram juntos por pouco tempo. Aqui ela conta como conseguiu conquistar o Justin Bieber.

Traduzida do francês e postada por mim com autorização da autora. Qualquer sugestão pra melhorar a tradução podem me enviar.

* Para preservar a identidade da escritora o nome é fictício, mas o sobrenome é real.

Capítulo 1: O menino dos meus sonhos

Sempre tive namorados na época da escola mas nunca me apaixonei de verdade. Não era uma garota popular ou bonita, acho que só tive sorte com a maioria deles. Nós só éramos amigos e de repente se aproximava mais, acabava acontecendo.

Mas sempre teve um com quem eu sonhava, e esse era o Justin Bieber. Acho que não preciso escrever aqui o que eu via nele, o mesmo que milhares de outras fãs por aí. E do mesmo jeito que elas nunca achei que meu sonho se tornaria realidade.

Uma dentre várias, mas diferente de tantas outras sempre me orgulhei de uma coisa: quando eu quero, vou atrás.

Foi nessa época que recebi a melhor notícia da minha vida: o Justin ia vir fazer um show aqui na França, ía chegar daqui a um mês e ía ficar uma semana só. Pouco tempo, mas tempo suficiente!

Capítulo 2: Tempo para sonhar

Quando ouvi que o Justin ia vir fui para o colégio toda animada, queria contar a novidade pra todo mundo mas minhas amigas já sabiam. Nesse dia tivemos aula de História e a professora assim:

"Não importa quais sejam os seus sonhos, vocês devem correr atrás deles. Nunca desistam de seus sonhos, pois os sonhos são a coia mais imprtante que vocês tem!"

Nem sempre concordo com ela, mas nisso ela tinha razão. Não sei se o Justin ia gostar de mim, não sou a garota mais legal ou mais bonita do colégio, meus pais dizem que sou bonita mas sei bem que só dizem isso pra me alegrar, não sei nem se ia poder me encontrar com ele! Mas eu queria, e isso era suficiente pra mim.

Comecei a planejar. Nada ia acontecer por mágica, se eu quisesse que alguma coisa acontecesse eu ia ter que agir. Eu tinha juntado um dinheiro e iria querer ver o show do Justin mesmo se não me encontrasse com ele. Se contasse pros meus pais que queria ficar com o Justin eles nunca iam me deixar ir, falei pra eles que só queria ver o show (e queria mesmo).

Pedi pra eles e eles me deram mil condições diferentes que se eu não cumprisse eles não iam me deixar ir. Sem nenhuma opção, aceitei. Fiquei sabendo que meu dinheirinho não ia dar. Eles aceitaram pagar, mas em troca não iam me dar o presente de aniversário. Aceitei. Já tinha dado o primeiro passo: ia ver o show e ia tentar me encontrar com ele, mesmo que fosse escondido.

Nisso comecei a jogar Amor Doce, um jogo de paquera onde tem vários garotos e você tem que tentar conquistar eles. Se eu aprendesse a fazer antes ia ser mais fácil quando encontrasse ele em pessoa.

Capítulo 3: Me preparando pra guerra

Não ia adiantar nada eu me encontrar com o Justin e não atrair a atenção dele, comecei a procurar no Google sobre como conquistar garotos no colégio e como ficar com seu crush. Procurei vídeos sobre danças sexy, e tutoriais de como fazer o Quadradinho de Oito que uma amiga me indicou [Nota da Tradutora: Euzinha! :D].

Os dias foram passando e sempre que eu tinha um tempinho sozinha no quarto trancava a porta e treinava um pouquinho, com fones de ouvido que eu peguei emprestado pra ninguém ouvir.

Um tempo depois meus pais vieram me perguntar o que que eu andava procurando pela internet. Estranhei a pergunta, e logo descobri que eles espiavam as coisas que eu buscava, e que eu não tinha achado muito porque eles bloqueavam os sites quando era eu que tava mexendo. Ficaram super bravos, brigaram comigo o fim de semana inteiro e minha mãe veio me bater. Disseram que era proibido eu ver essas coisas.

Fiquei super nervosa mas se disesse qualquer coisa pra eles não íam me deixar ver o show. Achei melhor ficar quieta e deixar eles esquecerem o assunto. Pois se me conhecessem não tinham feito isso comigo.

Durante o intervalo no colégio a Anna, da minha sala, falou que o Justin ia ficar em um hotel no centro e que tinha uma lanchonete lá dentro. Ela ia passar lá no fim de semana só pra tomar um sorvete.

Ainda faltava duas semanas até o Justin chegar. Eu estava de castigo e não podia usar a internet pra aprender as coisas, mas todo mundo sabe que as francesas são atrevidas. Eu não era, mas ia ter que ser.

Capítulo 4: Pronta pro ataque

Depois de muito esperar finalmente aconteceu, o Justin chegou na cidade e várias fãs esperaram por ele no aeroporto. Eu não fui, ele nunca ia me ver no meio de tanta gente e meus pais também não iam deixar.

Minha irmã mais nova ficou sabendo do show e resolveu que ia junto. Se eu não podia fazer mais nada pra ficar com o Justin então "eu ia mostrar duas Beaumonts pra ele" [Nota da Tradutora: o sobrenome da escritora é Beaumont, que em francês significa "belos montes", ou "montanhas bonitas", ela quis dizer que ela e a irmã dela íam ver o Justin (duas Beaumonts), e ao mesmo tempo fez um trocadilho com "eu ia mostrar dois belos montes pra ele", ou seja, mostrar as nádegas (bunda)].

Dois dias depois dele chegar combinei com a Anna de passar no hotel dele, "só pra tomar sorvete". Nossos pais não sabiam que ele estava hospedado lá e não queríamos que eles soubessem. O pai dela nos levou.

Ficamos umas 2 horas lá e nada dele aparecer. Inventamos um monte de coisa pra ficar fazendo. O pai da Anna não entendia o porque da gente insistir em ficar lá dentro mas uma hora o Justin ia ter que aparecer pra comer. Quando ele finalmente apareceu foi direto pra parte vazia da lanchonete e mal pudemos ver ele passar. Também não tínhamos como ver ele de onde a gente estava.

A Anna tentou ir atrás pra pedir um autógrafo mas o pai dela não deixou e ela ficou de mau-humor. Eu não sou filha dele e fui, falei que ia pegar um pra ela também.

Chegando lá vi o Justin em uma mesa com um amigo dele e um adulto do lado. Tinha uma mesinha vazia um pouco mais pra frente e fui sentar lá. Fiquei olhando pro Justin pronta pra dar um sorrizinho e um aceno se ele me visse mas nada dele perceber que eu existia.

Levantei da cadeira e fiquei de pé do lado da mesa, pensando em ir até lá falar com ele, quando tive uma ideia. Virei meio de costas pra ele e me apoiei na mesa, empinando o bumbum pra ele ver. Olhei pra trás e vi que ele estava olhando pras minhas "Beaumonts".

Fingindo que estava distraída, levantei um pouco a saia e me inclinei pra frente pra ele ver melhor minha bunda. Ouvi um moleque de outra mesa me chamar de puta. Nossa, como fiquei brava! Só de nervosa abaixei a calcinha e mostrei mesmo. Puxei uma bunda pra cada lado e falei assim "olha aqui a puta!"

Nisso reparei que o Justin tava olhando pro meu bumbum pelado. Não tava só olhando, tava encarando mesmo, com os olhos arregalados. Nossa, que vergonha! Arrumei a roupa na hora e nisso vi um segurança se aproximando pra me por pra fora. Quando estava saindo olhei pra trás e vi o Justin olhando de volta pra mim, conversando com o amigo dele. Ele tinha um sorriso no rosto e piscou pra mim.

À caminho da saída o pai da Anna me viu com o segurança e eles vieram saber o que estava acontecendo. O segurança bem nervoso falou pra ele o que eu tinha feito e disse pra ele contar pros meus pais me darem uma baita bronca. Passei o caminho inteiro implorando pra ele não falar nada e que nunca mais ia fazer isso, no final deu certo e ele não falou nada.

Fui pra casa tremendo, de medo deles descobrirem alguma coisa, de raiva do moleque que me xingou, e de alegria, que tinha conseguido atrair a atenção do Justin. Naquele dia eu ainda não sabia se meu plano tinha funcionado, e passei a noite perguntando se tinha feito a coisa certa. Só depois fui descobrir que se não tivesse feito isso não ia nem conseguir falar com ele.

Capítulo 5: O primeiro encontro

Meus pais não ficaram sabendo o que eu tinha feito. No dia seguinte pedi pra minha mãe me levar no hotel "só pra tomar sorvete", ela fingiu que estava ocupada mas insisti tanto que no final ela aceitou.

Fomos no mesmo horário do outro dia, que era o horário que o Justin ia lá pra comer. Chegamos primeiro e quando ele desceu olhou pra mim mas agiu como se não tivesse visto. Estava sozinho.

Falei pra minha mãe que ia pedir outro sorvete e parei na mesa dele no caminho.

"OiJustinsousuafã! Medáumautógrafo?" - Falei tudo de uma vez, morrendo de vergonha. Ele tava sentado no mesmo lugar de antes e eu só pensando no que eu tinha feito naquele dia.

"Oi, tudo bom? Dou sim" - Ele me entregou o autógrafo e perguntou, num tom um pouco alto demais:

"Ei, voce é aquela garota de ontem, não é?"

Nessa hora eu parei. A última coisa que eu precisava era minha mãe ouvir aquilo. Ele percebeu e falou mais baixo:

"E aí, você gosta de ouvir o que?"

Tentei lembrar das dicas que tinha lido pra conquistar garotos e falei as músicas mais quentes que eu conhecia:

"Funk brasileiro" - Eu disse sem nem pensar: "Minhas preferidas são 'Bum Bum Tam Tam' e 'Vai Embrazando', conhece?"  
[Nota da Tradutora: mudei o nome das músicas pra umas melhores]

Foi ai que eu me toquei: "Ahh, mas eu prefiro as suas, claro! Não paro de ouvir. Never Say Never é a minha preferida!"

Ele deu risada e logo minha mãe chegou pra ver quem era.

"Posso tirar uma foto com você?! Mãe você tira? Por favor?" - Eu pedi. Segurei nas costas dele e tiramos nossa primeira foto juntos.

Logo ele e minha mãe começaram a conversar sobre a carreira dele e eu só envergonhada que ela não sabia nada dele. Mas a conversa foi indo e ele perguntou se a gente queria se sentar.

Durante o lanche perguntei se ele tava trabalhando em alguma música nova que eu poderia ver "Prometo que não mostro pra ninguém!"

Ele disse que sim mas estava tudo no quarto dele, a gente podia subir lá e ver ele tocar um pouco depois do lanche.

Capítulo 6: No quarto do Justin

Terminamos de comer e pegamos o elevador pro quarto dele. Eu trepidando de emoção de estar juntinha com ele ali no elevador. Minha mãe do lado.

Chegamos lá ele mostrou as duas guitarras que ele tinha trazido com ele, uma vermelha brilhante, a outra era azul e branca, com detalhes em verde. Ele tocou uns acordes e eu fiquei esperando ele começar a tocar uma música pra gente mas ele largou a guitarra e foi pegar uns versos que ele tava trabalhando.

O "quarto" dele era bem grande, tinha vários cômodos mas só um era quarto mesmo, tinha uma salinha de espera e outra sala de tv, dois banehiros. Ficamos um bom tempo por lá, pedi pra ele tocar uma pra mim depois. Mexi nas coisas dele, perguntei da família, ele mostrou a música nova que tinha mencionado. Minha mãe começou a ficar entediada e disse pra gente ir que meu pai ia ficar preocupado. Falei pra ela esperar e qualquer coisa ligar pra ele pra avisar que a gente tava com o Justin Bieber. Nessa hora ela precisou ir no banheiro, aproveitei e puxei o Justin pro quarto dele.

Eu era vários anos mais nova que ele, e não queria que ele me visse como uma criança. Por isso tinha decorado uma dica que tinha visto em um site: ia pedir pra ver o celular dele e quando ele tirasse do bolso eu ia perguntar assim "você tem o que ai dentro? Vídeo porno?" só pra mostrar que eu já conhecia do assunto. Na hora que falei isso ele fez uma cara de surpresa e perguntou assim:

"Como você sabe?! Você mexeu no meu celular?"

Gentee! Meu queixo caiu. O Justin tinha porno no celular dele! Mas claro que tinha, todo mundo tem. Falei isso pra ele, ele concordou e perguntou:

"Você tem no seu? Gosta do que?"

Gelei, como eu ia saber do que gostava se nem podia ver? Nem celular eu não tinha ainda, como ia explicar isso pra ele? Menti:

"Gosto de tudo, mas prefiro assim que nem você"

Ele me deu uma risadinha sem graça e percebi que estava com vergonha, mas aí ele falou:

"Tudo mesmo? Eu também. Gostei bastante daquilo que você fez ontem," - e explicou: "com a saia"

Meu coração disparou, eu não sabia o que responder e na falta de assunto resolvi dar um abraço. Ele era bem mais alto que eu, o queixo dele encostava no alto da minha cabeça. Senti o pinto dele pressionando minha barriga. Ele também deve ter percebido porque senti aquilo começando a crescer. Sinal que ele estava excitado, eu também estava.

Fiz ele se sentar e tentei sentar no colo dele, ele me parou e falou "melhor não, você é muito nova, se alguém descobrir a gente tá ferrado". Ele ainda me via como criança, expliquei pra ele que era nova só de corpo, que de cabeça já era grande e sentei. Abracei ele e ficamos um tempo assim, sentados com nossos corpos coladinhos.

O perfume dele era tão bom, abaixei minha cara no pescoço dele e cheirei. Ele deu uma tremidinha e eu não entendi o porque. Nisso ele abaixou o rosto e me cheirou também. Aí descobri o motivo: cheirando na parte de baixo do pescoço, perto de onde ele encosta no lado esquerdo do corpo, dá uma sensação boa.

Nesse momento ouvi minha mãe destrancando a porta do banheiro e levantei depressa para que ela não nos visse. Ele se inclinou pra frente para esconder o volume na calça. Minha mãe viu que a gente não tava na sala de tv e veio pro quarto, como sempre vindo atrapalhar.

Minha mãe falou que a gente já tinha conversado bastante, era hora de voltar pra casa. Eu não sabia o que fazer, se fosse embora talvez nunca mais falasse com ele. Não tinha celular pra ligar pra ele e ele ia embora dentro de 3 dias. Pensei rápido e falei assim:

"Espera mãe, eu falei pra ele que você convidou ele pro almoço amanhã. Dá nosso endereço senão ele não vai ter como ir".

Minha mãe fez cara de confusa e perguntou "que almoço amanhã?" mas não querendo fazer desfeita acabou dando o nosso endereço. Eu não sabia se ele ia ter coragem de aparecer lá, então pra ter certeza falei:

"Você vem né? Minha mãe vai fazer um almoço especial pra você, é melhor você ir lá amanhã" - Ele falou que ia sim.

Capítulo 7: Almoço em família

No dia seguinte estava super ansiosa, não sabia se ele ia vir mas me preparei toda. Minha mãe fez uma macarronada especial mas sem muita fé que ele ia aparecer. Usei o telefone de casa pra ligar no hotel dele mas não me deixaram falar com ele, já tinha jornalista de mais tentando falar.

Antes do almoço eu costumava ficar no quarto brincando, mas resolvi esperar na sala esse dia pra ser a primeira na porta quando ele chegasse. Deu meio-dia a campainha de casa tocou e saí correndo. Abri a porta e ele estava acompanhado do empresário dele.

"Oi, Michelle, tudo bom?" - Ele me disse, demos um beijo na bochecha e puxei ele pra dentro.

Ele entregou um buquezinho de flores pra minha mãe e agradeceu o convite.

"Que bom que você veio! Acabei de terminar a comida, espero que vocês gostem" - Minha mãe falou ainda de avental.

"Eu tive que trazer ele comigo, espero que não se importe" - Ele falou, apontando pro empresário, que foi cumprimentar meus pais. Famoso, rico, e mesmo assim tinha que ir com o empresário pra vigiar ele.

Depois de uns minutos conversando tentei levar ele pro quarto e minha irmã quis vir junto. Meu pai fez uma cara séria e disse "Tenham juízo, daqui a pouco eu apareço lá". Chato! Deixamos eles conversando com o empresário e fomos nós três pro quarto.

"Você demorou pra chegar, achei que não fosse mais vir"

"Eu não ia, mas a recepcionista do hotel falou que vocês ligaram e achei melhor aparecer"

Fiquei triste com a revelação, queria que ele tivesse dito "Nunca que eu ia perder, vim o mais rápido que pude". De qualquer modo mostrei minhas coisas pra ele e ele reparou que eu estava um pouco abatida. Perguntou se tinha acontecido alguma coisa.

"Não é nada"

"Pode falar" - Ele insistiu

"É quem eu fiquei esse tempo todo esperando pra te encontrar, mesmo mês passado quando ouvi que você ia vir pra França, já estava me preparando. E você queria ir embora sem nem vir me ver"

"Não é isso, é que eu tenho a agenda lotada. E tem os seus pais também, eles vão achar estranho se eu ficar indo atrás de você"

"É, meus pais atrapalham mesmo. Seu empresário podia levar a gente pra sair depois do almoço, se ele for junto eles não vão estranhar"

Nisso minha irmã resolveu se intrometer "eu também quero, eu também quero!". Achei perfeito, se ela fosse poderia manter o empresário distraído pra eu e o Justin escapar da vista deles.

"Isso! Vamos nós três. E o seu empresário"

Combinamos tudo com meus pais e nos despedimos. Íamos dar uma volta no shopping, "Só pra tomar sorvete".

Capítulo 8: Tempo para amar

Chegando no Shopping a cada 10 minutos alguém interrompia a gente pra pedir autógrafo. Convencemos o empresário do Justin a comprar ingressos pro cinema (falei pra ele que tinha sido ideia dos meus pais). Entrando na sala o Justin foi se sentar em uma fileira do meio mas eu queria ficar sozinha com ele, segurei no braço dele e apontei pro fundo da sala. Fomos subindo a escada mas minha irmã e o empresário vieram vindo juntos.

Percebi que não ia dar certo, entrei em uma fileira do meio mesmo e o Justin veio comigo, os outros vieram atrás. Eu sentei, ele do meu lado e minha irmã do outro lado dele. O empresário veio por último e ficou do outro lado da minha irmã. Sussurrei pra ele: "Fala pra eles que você vai no banheiro, daqui a pouco eu vou também e a gente se encontra lá fora".

Ele pareceu meio indeciso e respondeu: "Sua irmã vai perceber e vai ir atrás de você, levanta você primeiro e daqui a pouco eu te encontro"

Lá fui eu, esperando que ele não me desse um bolo e me abandonasse lá fora sozinha. Esperei uns 3 minutoes e ele apareceu com uma latinha de Coca nas mãos, me puxou pra bilheteria e pediu 2 ingressos pra outro filme que já estava pra começar. Fomos pra sala depressa dando a volta pelo outro lado e subimos a escada direto pra última fileira.

Sentando lá demos risada do que a gente tinha feito. Ainda eram umas 14 horas, a sala estava vazia e a gente tinha a última fileira só pra gente. Quem estava mais perto era um outro casal umas 3 fileiras mais embaixo e do outro lado. A sala estava escura e o volume alto, então aproveitamos pra finalmente conversar um pouco a sós.

Abri meu coração e falei pra ele que estava apaixonada, que ele era lindo, talentoso, eu queria conhecer ele fazia anos. Morrendo de medo, falei tudo, sabendo que outras mil garotas já deviam ter dito o mesmo pra ele. Mas falei assim mesmo porque era comigo que ele tava ali na sala, e não com nenhuma delas. Eu queria tanto que ele falasse que sentia o mesmo mas não falou, ele disse que ía ter que ir embora em alguns dias e que a gente não tería como continuar se vendo.

Falei que então a gente devia aproveitar enquanto tava junto e dei um beijo nele. Só um selinho na boca, igual um monte que eu já tinha dado na escola, mas ainda assim senti aquele frio na barriga. A gente se separou e sem reação dele eu encostei na poltrona pra assistir o filme. Um pouco depois ele se inclinou pra mim e me beijou denovo.

Senti os lábios dele tocando nos meus, a boca molhada com gosto doce de Coca, coloquei a língua pra fora e ele lambeu com a dele. Começamos a beijar de língua. "Beijo francês" ele me explicou depois, o nome do meu país e eu nem conhecia. Ele disse que adorava, e queria que fosse o beijo nacional da França. Mas isso depois, ficamos um tempo ainda nos beijando.

Minha boca começou a ficar seca, peguei a Coca dele e dei uns goles, nos beijamos denovo. Depois de um tempo ele bebeu também e percebi que o gosto da Coca durante o beijo é muito bom. Mas pra eu sentir quem tinha que beber era ele, e vice-versa. Ficamos revezendo assim, bebendo uns goles e beijando.

Ficamos de mãos dadas o resto do filme, assistindo e conversando baixinho, ele com os braços em volta de mim. A cada 2 minutos eu parava pra pensar como era sortuda de estar ali. Estava feliz.

Capítulo 9: A namorada do Justin Bieber

Antes do filme acabar combinamos um jeito de manter contato, e de nos ver denovo antes dele ir embora. Confirmei que ia no show dele e ele disse que ia me dar ingressos pro camarote, de graça. Pediu pra eu chegar mais cedo pra gente se ver, e que no dia depois do show a gente podia sair juntos se meus pais deixassem.

Contamos pro empresário que a gente se encontrou do lado de fora do cinema por acaso e como o filme estava chato resolvemos ir para o Fliperama jogar. Ele não contou pros meus pais ou eles íam saber que ele tinha perdido a gente. Não contei pra eles que estava namorando ou íam dizer que não era pra minha idade. Se soubessem que era com o Justin, pior ainda, não iriam nem me deixar ver o show.

Chegamos bem mais cedo no dia do show, o Justin não tinha chego ainda. No camarote comigo estavam meus pais e minha irmã, procurei uma desculpa pra me afastar deles e poder esperar no camarim do Justin sozinha, mas não conseguia pensar em nada. Depois de um tempo ele chegou e veio no nosso camarote nos cumprimentar.

Pedi pra ir no banheiro mas minha mãe teimou em vir junto que o lugar era grande e alguém poderia "desaparecer comigo". Voltei pro camarote frustada. Já tinhamos desculpa pra sair no dia seguinte (mostrar o boliche da cidade pra ele e pros amigos dele), mas queria ver ele antes também.

Depois de um tempo ele voltou e perguntou se eu queria ver o finalzinho do ensaio e falei o óbvio, que sim. Infelizmente a família inteira veio atrás. Ficamos um tempo lá, depois ele teve que voltar pra se arrumar e voltamos pro camarote. O show foi ótimo e teve uma música que ele cantou inteira olhando pra mim.

O dia seguinte foi o melhor, o boliche era caro e se pagava por pessoa então meu pai deixou a gente lá e foi embora. Minha irmã tinha aula de ginástica no dia então não podia ir. O Justin levou três amigos dele junto então ninguém desconfiou. Depois que meu pai saiu, eu e o Justin deixamos os três no Boliche e fomos dar uma volta só nós dois.

Falei que ia mostrar a cidade pra ele, mas na verdade eu não conhecia lugar nenhum que não fosse turístico e não fosse estar cheio de gente. O Justin estava de boné e óculos escuros pra não ser reconhecido mas com tantos turistas por aqui um monte de gente ia reconhecer ele. Compramos umas lembranças da cidade pra ele levar pra casa e fomos tomar um lanche.

No final resolvemos voltar pro hotel dele. Fomos de ônibus e no caminho ele me pediu pra mostrar as danças que eu tinha aprendido. Falei que no meio do ônibus não e que chegando lá eu mostrava. Fomos pro quarto e ficamos enrolando, jogando conversa fora. Eu queria mostrar a dança pra ele mas estava com vergonha e não sabia se ele ia gostar. No final ele mesmo pediu e eu mostrei.

Sou moreninha mas ainda assim fiquei com as bochechas todas vermelhas de vergonha. Coloquei Vai Malandra da Anitta pra tocar no celular dele, foi a preferida dele.

Ficamos umas horas ali, conversando bobagem e rindo um do outro. Metade disso gargalhando com o videoclipe do Funk do Harry Potter do MC Maha. Não entendemos nada da letra mas depois que descobrimos a legenda ficamos mais uma hora rindo.

Só fiquei triste que ele ia embora no dia seguinte, mas aproveitamos pra namorar bastante.

Capítulo 10: Tempo para viver

Já faz um bom tempo que não vejo o Justin, ele voltou pro Canadá e não estamos mais juntos. De vez em quando trocamos mensagens um com o outro mas estamos ambos bem. Namorei mais gente depois dele e aprendi uma lição muito importante: o amor que vem, fica.

Os dias que passei com o Justin foram maravilhosos. Sim, fiquei morrendo de saudades quando ele foi embora. Sim, preferiria que ele não tivesse ido. Sim, fiquei pensando nele todas as noites por um mês inteiro. Mas ele foi embora e agora, sempre quando lembro dos dias que passamos juntos, quando paro de me lembrar e me dou conta de onde estou, percebo que estou com um sorriso no rosto.

O importante não é que dure pra sempre, mas que seja eterno enquanto dure, e foi assim que foi.

Obrigada, Justin, por tudo que você me deu.


End file.
